Jijitsu
by Scarlet smile
Summary: The memory of Igneel,the attacker and a new mage in the guild ! Natsu is confused,why can't he trust the new member ? Yaoi- mainly Sting xNatsu,GrayxNatsu. (Warning:Natsu!Abuse) WORKING ON NINTH CHAPTER (n - -)n Don't like,don't read ! Reviews welcomed though !
1. The memories

_Jijitsu_  
Part one – _The memory_

* * *

_Natsu was grinning,sitting on the hill covered with beautifully green grass,which seemed to be dancing every time it was touched by the wind. Next to him was Igneel,the dragon who raised Natsu after he was abandoned by his parents. Igneel was a mighty fire-dragon,his enormous body covered with red scales which were now shining as the sun reflected on them. Most of his body was covered by his enormous wings with large,sharp claws at the end of them. His head was held high,his mouth filled with big,sharp teeth,familiar to those on his wings were formed into a smile-like shape. The weather was nice,Sun was shining on the sea beneath the hill,making it look like golden,endless path. The wind was blowing gently,carrying the leaves from the trees not far away behind them. Everything seemed as right as it should be._

_'Natsu'. Igneel broke the silence_  
_'Yes?'.Natsu turned to him,and showed Igneel one of his adorable smiles._  
_'There will be a time when you will have to leave this place'. Igneel said with a calm voice,trying to hide the sadness,for it was hard to say these words to his son._  
_'Explore the world,find people you will be able to call family and discover the feeling of love.'_  
_Natsu kept silent._  
_Igneel didn't say anything for a while,waiting for Natsu to fully understand his words._  
_After a few minutes he went on again._  
_'I know it must be sudden for you,but .. '_  
_There was a moment of silence before he finished the sentence._  
_'I will have to leave,soon.' Igneel looked at Natsu,just to find the pink haired boy looking at him with those dark eyes of his,as if he were trying to find something in Igneel's face._  
_'Natsu .. as I have told you many times before,there are good and bad people in this world. There are honest ones and liars,there is good and evil.' He went on._  
_'And some of the bad people are seeking power,they lust for power and they would do anything to obtain it..And me,a dragon,a living form of magic is one of the things they are trying to obtain and you,the son of a dragon,is the next objective. You need to go,find yourself a place to live and hide your identity otherwise they will capture you and use your power to harm others.'_  
_Then there was silence._  
_Igneel knew that it will be hard for Natsu to accept it,so he just watched the boy with his eyes filled his sorrow. He didn't want to leave him."_**But it is for his sake**_".He said to himself._  
_'No.' Natsu said when Igneel thought that he would not respond any more._  
_Igneel looked at him,confused by the reaction from the boy. He was expecting protests,or even tears but this simple „_**No**_" caught him off-guard._  
_'Dad.' Natsu went on,smiling,but talking in a serious tone._  
_'If they come to get you,or me,I will beat them ! ' he said with a confident voice._  
_'even if the whole world came against us,I will beat them ! ' he raised his fist against the sky._  
_'and even if they are hundred,no,thousand times stronger than me,I will beat them ! ' He said as loud as he could. and punched the ground with his bare fist._  
_'There is no way that I will give up,right?.'_  
_Natsu smiled with one of those smiles which were all over his face and lay on the grass._  
_Igneel was looking at his boy,speechless. Tears were fighting their way into his eyes,as he placed his wing over Natsu._  
_'Yes,that's right. You are my son after all.'_

* * *

Natsu woke up,just to find himself in the bed. He looked around,then let his head fall onto the pillow again. He was at his home,in Magnolia. Igneel wasn't with him. Natsu covered his face with his arm and smiled. sadly „_How stupid..of course he's not gonna be there. He's not coming back_.".  
The sun rays were making it's way into the room. It seemed small,but it was fairly big enough for a huge bed to fit in. There was not blanket the bed,because Natsu,as a fire mage,was always hot. In more ways than one. All he needed for a good sleep were pillows. Loads of them. And what more, every single one with different color. Natsu loved colorful things,so his whole flat was made up from different colors. His bedroom was pink(not any specific reason,don't go into fantasies readers!),bathroom was green and kitchen was orange. And,knowing Natsu,he wasn't much of a neat person,so there were completely useless things lying all over the floor,because he didn't want to throw them out,thinking that they might be useful in the end. But other than that,it was a nice,comfy place to live in.

Natsu got up with a loud yawn and stretched his stiffened back. Then he went over to the bathroom,took a long shower and brushed his teeth and before heading out to the guild he grabbed something to eat in the kitchen.  
He was on his way to the guild. The air was still a bit chilly,since it was still morning but he didn't mind that. Even though he didn't have much clothing on right now,except for the summer coat and a white scarf (he go it from Igneel as a gift,so he was always wearing it),he felt great and the breeze was pleasantly cooling him down. There was a fog floating above the road made of worn stones,but it was beginning to fade because of the warm sun which was starting to shine brighter and brighter every minute . Summer really wasn't Natsu's favorite time of the year,he was always sweating all day and had to wake up early so he would get to guild before the worst heat . He sighed,his hands in the pockets of his white trousers and continued on walking until he felt strange presence behind him.

He turned to look behind him,just to see a man with a black hood running at him. He couldn't see his face,but there wasn't really any time to try to reveal the attackers identity,as he pulled out a knife from his coat and attacked Natsu.  
The fight wasn't going on for long,but Natsu were already getting tired of it,so he wanted to give the assailant the final blow . He bared his fist and aimed for his stomach,but before he knocked him out the opponent cut his arm . Natsu hissed,and knocked the man out,gripping the collar of his coat and throwing him against the building."_This should teach him not to mess with me_."He thought,grabbing his arm which was sending waves of throbbing pain through his body.  
After tearing off the man's sleeve and using it as a bandage to stop his arm from bleeding,he set off to the guild.

He arrived to the guild in a few minutes,but before going in,he stopped in front of the huge door which were leading into the hall,the heart of Fairy Tail,where almost every mage were spending their free time when they were not on the mission. Chatting,laughing or fighting,that all was daily routine in this lively guild. The only time when it got silent were the occasion of the whole guild getting drunk and falling asleep,which was happening at least once a month,because of stupidest things like completing an easy mission,or getting a girl. Even if there was only one mage drunk at the beginning,the others would get to drinking too and then all fall down like an avalanche.

The building was huge,supported by four strong pillars,made of steel after one of the big fights among the members caused the previous building to crumble down. In the back of the hall,there were a bar,with tables all around it,next to it was wooden bulletin board,covered with papers with missions and a stairs which were leading to infirmary. Behind the bulletin there were toilets,and next to the toilets were another door leading to master Makarov's room..There wasn't much of a furniture to fill empty space because of the fights that took place here everyday,because they would get destroyed anyway.

Natsu entered the hall and saw that were was a gathering around the bar,which would be normal,except for the man standing in the middle. He had a long,black hair,and a snake-like eyes. He was wearing a green jacket and jeans. Nothing out of ordinary but Natsu still didn't seem to bring himself to like him. He was planning to go to talk over to him and his friends,but suddenly a strange smell hit his nose. His head began to spin a little and his wound on his arm began to throb with pain again. He went to the table and sat down,while holding his arm and looking over at the new mage.  
"Something is definitely not right." He thought.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Alright!This is my first story !  
Or..at least the beginning of it..it's kinda more difficult to write than I have imagined,especially the lenght of it..  
anyways..I hope you liked YES,I know I used some akward words .. heehee :D  
and about the "he's hot in more way than one" I think you all know what I mean,right?;3  
once more sorry for the grammar n(-_-)n .. I hope the story caught your attention  
I'll be really grateful for reviews .. xD  
That's pretty much it.  
(I'll post another chapter as soon as I can,so be patient!)  
_Scarlet Smile w_


	2. The Decision

Jijitsu  
Chapter 2 - **Decision  
**

* * *

Natsu was sitting at the table,squeezing his arm tightly. Suddenly,there was an explosion which shook the whole building.

Fire mage tried to get up from the table, but his body let him fall harshly on the hard ceiling began to fall,

smoke covered the whole hall, the guild was in chaos and no one knew what was going on. After the ruckus calmed

down,there was dead silence. Natsu wasn't able to move. The ugly wound from earlier was sending waves of

horrible pain through his weakened body and his already bad vision was getting even more fuzzy. Mage was laying

on the floor, his whole body numb. After looking around, he knew for sure that most of the guild,or at least those

who he could see, was unconscious. Such a strong explosion it was. His gaze was now focused on the hole in the

wall made of bricks, which was now covered in smoke from the explosion.

Natsu froze when he caught a glimpse of a few sillhouettes of men . "Find what we came for,so we can leave before

dawn,guys." One of them said in a bored tone. Just what could they want ? And just who the hell were they to do

something like this to a building full of people !?. Rage pilled inside of fire mage .'_How dare they_ !' Pinkette hissed

venomously. In the dead silence, he heard the loud footsteps of the intruders, searching for whatever they came

for. Mage noticed someone coming closer to him. He clenched his fists nervously, awaiting whatever was to come.

Then, the footsteps suddenly stopped. After a short pause, Natsu felt something grabbing his hair, making him to

look up at the tall, muscular person standing in front of him. Once Natsu looked up at the intruder, the man's dark

eyes widened. "Found it" . He yelled cheerily, picking the fire mage up by his pink hair. "Let go!" natsu growled,

while trying to get away from the man's grasp, but there was not much he could do to make the intruder drop him.

Fire mage's body didn't seem to allow him to do much more than just to be dragged somewhere by the unknown

guy.'_I have to think something out,now!_'Natsu thought, desperate. He glanced quickly around the guild.

Erza,Lucy,Gajeel..everyone were laying on the ground,now covered with debris,showing no signs of waking up any

time soon . Happy was no option either. He went fishing with Carla.'_Fishing at a time like this._.' Pinkette thought to

himself,chuckling a bit at the thought of how comic it sounded in this situation. No. He had to be serious now. The

guild was in danger. This was not the time to be joking about fish or another useless stuff. Maybe if he-...

His thoughts were disturbed when the mage let go of him and he was thrown harshly on the ground. Natsu hissed

in pain when he got grabbed by his neck and held up in the air. The fire mage looked at the one holding him. '_What__?!_' Natsu's eyes widened. He knew the guy !. " Sting ?!"

* * *

/ **FLASHBACK**__/

_Natsu was sitting,bored,with his guild members at the Daimahou enbu,watching the fight between Ichiya and his _

_muscular cat, and two guys whose name he couldn't remember. It was quite boring. Or at least for the Pinkette. The _

_others seemed to be enjoying it._

_Fire mage liked the fights, no doubt about it, but if he was supposed to watch a fight, it had to be really exciting, or he had _

_to be a participant. He didn't hold much of an interest in Ichiyas muscles whatsoever, so the match was boring to him, _

_and was trying to avoid any eye contact with the Blue Pegasus memeber, because he seemed to be throwing flirting _

_glances over at the Pinkette . Natsu just shivered at the thought of the orange haired specimen getting any closer to him _

_than he was. It made him feel a lot more safe when the whole arena was separating them, even though it wouldn't make _

_him upset if the distance was a bit longer. Natsu sighed . At least,the next fight will be him and Gajeel, against Sting and _

_Rogue from the Sabertooth guild . From what he heard about them, they were insanely strong, and that made the _

_pinkette even more excited about the upcoming battle. He got up. He had to go to the bathroom to refresh himself a _

_bit."I'm going to bathroom Luce, tell Happy where I am if he asks,okay ?" Fire mage said to the blonde girl next to him. _

_"No problem. I will tell him,but don't forget that your fight is coming up next." Lucy reminded Natsu, pointing with her _

_finger at the pinkette's forehead. "I know that you tend to forgot the most importants things,since you keep thinking only _

_about food and fighting !."_ _Natsu chuckled. "I know,I know." He mumled before walking down from the Fairy Tail tribune. _

_The air in the stadium was hot,hotter than one would like. Well,no wonder. There were so many people,Natsu was sure _

_that if another person came in, the arena would explode. Fire mage turned around the corner, his eyes glued to the _

_ground, thinking about completely irrelevant things. As he was getting closer to the toilets, he noticed someone standing _

_next to the door to men toilet.'**Some creeper ?**' Natsu looked up at the person.'**Oooh,he is the one I am gonna be **_

_**fighting against**.'Pinkette realized, observing the guy standing in front of him. Natsu extended his hand to greet the _

_guy, but the mage seemed to just ignore it. After a few seconds, Natsu withdraw his hand. Now,that was akward._

_'**Maybe I should try talking to him**.' He thought. "Hi there!I am Natsu,but you propably already kno-..". The sentence _

_was left hanging in the air, when the blonde grabbed Natsu's arm and pushed him onto the wall with his body."Of course _

_I know who you are." Sting mumbled, his face burried in pinkette's hair."What do you think you are do-.." Natsu's _

_sentence was cut off again,when the blonde bit his earlobe. Fire mage froze. What the heck was this guy doing ? No,he _

_knew what he was doing,but Natsu's brain suddenly didn't seem to work properly enough, to think out something clever _

_to do. "I am looking forward to our little play,Salamander." The blonde said before wandering off. Natsu just stood there, _

_his eyes wide open, heart beating fast . In a few seconds, when he finally realized what just happened, his face was _

_burning red. '**We will see! I will show him that little play !**.' Pinkette thought angrily before entering the bathroom** .**_

* * *

Natsu shook his head. At the Daimahou enbu, he was thinking about that accident just as of a Sting's try to make

him nervous before their fight. But now,he wasn't so sure anymore. Sting's lips curled into maniacal grin. "That's

right,ya surprised ? Ya shouldn't be." Blonde Mage said mockingly, bringing Natsu closer, until his mouth were next

to the pinkette's ear. After ya broke into our guild at the Daimahou Enbu and made fools of us, of course we want

to pay ya back my cute Salamander. In more ways than one. " They did all this just to kick his butt ? Natsu

forced the last few words blonde said out of his mind,and began to think his way out again . His priority were his

friends. He definitely had to protect them at all costs. No matter what happens. " You want to beat me up ? Well,go

for it." Natsu said, smirk finding it's way onto his face. _'If they beat only me,it will be alright. I will not let them touch _

_anyone else_.' There's no way that we'll let ya go off that easily, ne?." Fire mage's smirk froze and Sting noticed that.

What's wrong,Salamander ? Ya beginning to understand ?." Sting caressed Natsu's hair, his gaze wandering around

the guild. What a kinda nice guild you've got here,eh?. " Mage whispered into Natsu's ear. Pinkette clenched his

fists, rage burning up inside him. "It would be quite sad if someone destroyed it,right?." The grip on the fire

mage's neck hardened, making it hard for him to breathe. "The cut on my arm, the poison in it.." Natsu forced out of

himself,gasping for breath. "It was all your work ?! " Sting laughed maniacally, smashing Natsu against the wall.

"Well of course. There's no way we could beat you at your full power. But like this.." Sting walked over to

Natsu, touching the pinkettes face, letting his finger slide down the fire mage's torso. Mage's body went numb.

"We can take you to your new guild without you protesting much.." Take to a new guild ? He couldn't mean. .the

sudden realization hit Natsu as if someone slapped him. You can't mean.." Natsu mumbled, staring at Sting. "Master

took quite a liking to you..so it seems like you are gonna change guilds,Salamander."

Fire mage remembered the time he broke into the Sabertooth's guild at the Daimahou enbu. That was a mistake.

But he couldn't possibly let their rotten master do as he wished with the guild members. And more, what he did to

the celestial mage was simply unforgivable. But now, seeing the consequences..Yes. He regretted the decision a

single bit. Natsu shivered,cold sweat running down his back. Just the thought of leaving Fairy Tail, the place he lived

in for so long. The place he could call home. The place where he had his closest friends,his family. Just the single

thought of leaving made him feel sick. He knew what he had to. His glance wandered around the guild once more .

Natsu closed his eyes. If he attacked Sting now. .he won't have the power to finish him off. But even if he did have

the power to fight him, his friends, which were all now unable to defend themselves, would be in great danger.

Pinkette sighed, feeling the fang of sorrow stabbing in his heart . There was only one decision to choose .

" So ?." Sting asked,leaning to Natsu, stopping the fire mage's thoughts. "Ya comin' willingly ? Or should we mess

up this place a bit first ? Ne~ ?." The fire mage sunk to his knees before Sting,bangs of hair covering his face. I'm.."

Natsu clenched his teeth. "I will go .. just leave my friends..my guild alone." Sting's grin widened.

He sat before Natsu, caressing the pinkettes cheek with the palm of his hand."Good decision." The blonde forced

the fire mage to stand up,holding Natsu closer to him than necessary. Natsu just frowned at the contact with the

mage . Pinkette felt Sting's hands sliding down his arms slowly. Then there was a sound of handcuffs being locked.

Natsu clenched his fists. '_I'm doing this for the sake of the guild_.' He whispered to himself before he looked over at his

friends once more, before the Sabertooth mages led him out of Fairy Tail .

* * *

Somehow..a tear came out of my eye. Natsu just such a nice guy :'3 .  
As you can see the main pairing will be Sting x Natsu ..and of course there will be more, mainly Natsu x someone. Thanks for reading,reviews welcomed. xD

_Scarlet smile w_


	3. The Determination to move on

Jijitsu  
Chapter three -_ The Determination to change  
_

* * *

Natsu woke up to the sound of the train moving. The uneasy feeling in his stomach told him, that he wasn't on the

train for more than thirty minutes, Because if it was longer, his lunch from the day before wouldn't be in his stomach

any more. Even though Natsu was fully awake now, the fire mage kept his eyes shut. He didn't want Sting and his

rotten buddies to know that he had woken up. Not yet. God knows what would they do to him. Instead of opening

his eyes and letting Sting doing some kind of pervy stuff to him again, he decided to check the handcuffs. Pinktette

slowly moved his arms, so his fingers could touch the restraints. They were firmly locked. Not like he expected

anything better. Natsu's attention then quickly focused on the position he was sitting in,and where.

The pinkette knew for sure that he was sitting on the train, propably in the coupe, for he couldn't hear people

talking. His head was resting on something soft, warm and .. breathing ? Natsu's eyes shot open before he could

stop them, only to see Sting's buddies sitting on the opposite seats, one half asleep and another too busy with

some kind of action, which to Natsu seemed like he was picking his nose . Pinkette snorted, and a disgusted

expression quickly found it's way onto the fire mage's face. 'Ew,Thank god I am at least not sitting next to this one.'

He thought, suddenly realizing who he was actually sitting next to. Natsu slowly turned his head to look at the

person sitting next to him. Sting. The blonde was a few inches away from Natsu, observing the pinkette with a

dreamy expression on his face. He seemed to be pretty much enjoying himself. Their eyes met . Fire mage quickly

turned his gaze away. What a terrible situation . He was stuck on a train, which he didn't know where was going,

next to a blonde pervert, who seemed to start drooling over him at any minute and two guys, from which one of

them was ready to shoot at him whatever he picked in that nose of his at any minute. Natsu sighed. He really

should be taking this more seriously. He was taken away from his guild, without even being able to tell his friends

what happened and was now on his way to Sabertooth, unable to do abolutely nothing. Again . The only reason he

was still laughing at this was that if he didn't, he was afraid he could start crying. True said, the Sabertooth's

members haven't done anything bad to him so far, but he couldn't tell what was gonna happen in the upcoming

hours. The pinkette's head sunk. His friends must be really worried now, yet he can not tell them what had

happened. He wasn't even sure that he would see them ever again. 'Damn it...damn it all..' fire mage mumbled to

himself,clenching his teeth.

"See who's awake! Our cute Salamander." Sting yelled cheerily, causing Natsu to almost jump up from the leather

seat. The blonde chuckled, leaning over to the pinkette. "We'll be at your new home soon, and even though I

always love to see your pretty eyes opened.." he said, touching Natsu's face gently, turning the pinkette's head

to look him in the eyes. "You should rest a bit more..while you still can, that is." Sting's touch made the sleeping

rage inside Natsu to flame up again, causing the fire mage to jerk away from the blonde's touch. "Don't touch me !"

The pinkette hissed venomously at Sting, his eyes piercing through the mage. A slap echoed through the coupe .

Natsu froze, his cheek red, staring at Sting. 'How dare he !' Fire mage thought angrily, ready to yell his mind on the

blonde, but a strong hand refrained him from talking, grabbing his jaw tightly. "You are not gonna tell me what to

do, ya understand pinky ?!." Sting yelled, bringing Natsu's face closer to his own. Pinkette stared at him defiantly .

"Do you ?!" Sting's grip hardened. Natsu's gaze trailed down onto the floor, his mouth not willing to answer Sting.

"Good." Sting said, seeming satisfied with just that. "You'd better go to sleep now,got it ? Guys watch over him,I'm

gonna take care of something." Sting said,turning to the two guys sitting on the opposite side of the coupe, before

walking out into the corridor. The pinkette rested his head on the window, watching the scennery passing by as the

train made it's way forward . 'I will not obey them..' fire mage said, closing his eyes . 'Never'

* * *

_ MEANWHILE AT THE GUILD.._

The guild was in ruin. Most of the wooden ceiling was gone, the roof seemed to fall down soon too, all tables

destroyed or turned over. Most of the furniture was broken, shattered around the whole place. Fairy Tail didn't look

like this for a long time. Last time, that was when Fairy Tail defeated Oracion Seis, guild members held an enormous

party which ended with the building on fire . But back then, everyone was drunk and cheerful, and somehow, the

fall of the old building was signing the end of one bad season, so no one did really mind. Now, though, it was

different. This time, it seemed more like beginning of the sad and sorrowful times. In the middle of the hall, there

was a group of fairy tail mages, their heads lovered, sitting on the wooden beam which fell from the ceiling after the

explosion. Almost the whole guild was sitting there, mages crouched next to one another and even though there

were so many of them, none of the mages seemed to talk. The silence, which was hanging in the air was

unbearable.

Lucy was sitting on the edge of the wooden beam, her body shaking. After the explosion, she ended up hiding

under one of the tables which flipped over. She saw the ones who came, she saw what they came for. She saw it

all. Yet..she did nothing. She could DO nothing. The stellar mage knew that she was no match for the intruders.

The mage kept hidden under the table, watching the fire mage's battle with himself, after he got picked up by one

of the intruders. The sight of it. It pained Lucy so much. She knew that Natsu didn't fight back for the sake of the

guild . He just obeyed for the sake of them all. Lucy knew how hard it must have been for him, for he never

gave up without fight. Suddenly, Lucy felt as if it was all her fault, and tears began to roll down her cheeks. Just

what should she do,what can she do ?.

Erza watched Lucy's struggle from the other end of the hall. She was standing there alone, leaning to the wall with

her back, her scarlet hair laid on her shoulders. After the guild members woke up from the unwanted slumber and

Lucy told them what she have seen, the atmosfere in the guild fell to the freezing-point instantly . The red haired

mage knew, that Lucy was blaming herself for what have happened, but there was nothing she could say to

console the stellar mage. Erza looked around the guild. The mages were wandering in the hall, faces

expressionless. She understood their sorrow, for she was one of Natsu's closest friends, but she knew that just

sitting there and drowning in depression won't help Natsu, or any of the fairy tail mages to move on. The mage

stepped forward the gathering in the middle of the hall. They have to stand up and fight, otherwise nothing will

change. 'Please,Natsu, hold on. We will come, and we will take you back .' She

whispered,determined, before walking to her broken guildmates.

* * *

_NATSU'S LOCATION.._

The fire mage heard the brakes of the train tooting loudly. 'Is this the place where we are getting off the train ?' He

wondered. Someone grabbed his arm roughly . That was enough of an answer for the pinkette. "Move !." One of

Sting's buddies shouted, forcing the fire mage to open his eyes. He was being dragged out of the train, with Sting

next to him. The blonde sure seemed happy that they have finally arrived. Sadly, Natsu couldn't share his feelings

with the blonde . When they got off the train, a picturesque town spread out before them . It seemed

almost the same as Magnolia, the town pinkette was coming from. But the fire mage knew, this wasn't the same. It

won't ever be. . When he looked a bit further behind the first building in his sight, he noticed huge, tall building

towering in the middle of the town. When he focused his sight at the blue sign in middle, the fire mage froze.

'_The Sabertooth's guild.' _Natsu gasped.

* * *

Mmhm,okay.  
I know the chapter's keep on getting shorter, or maybe it just seems that way to me.  
/facepalms/ I know it's a bit depressing but.. I just couldn't help it. Without Natsu in the guild it's simply hard to  
make it seem cheerful ._. wel of course they won't be dancing with happiness now that their pinkette got taken.

_Anyway,hope you liked the third chapter. Reviews welcomed !_ :3

_Scarlet smile w _


	4. The Trickery

Jijitsu

Chapter four - _The trickery_

* * *

Natsu and the Sabertooth's mages were walking along a long, narrow alley. The building's, which were all lined next

to each other looked all the same. Beige fasade, small, wooden windows, sometimes with a white curtain, making it

impossible to get a glance of the interior. Quite a normal town. The people seemed friendly, some of them throwing

a curious looks at the fire mage. Well, of course. It propably isn't something you would see everyday. A handcuffed

mage being dragged through the town like some kind of a punny pet. But even though the people seemed curious,

no one came even an inch closer to the mages. They all seemed afraid of Natsu. No. The pinkette glanced around,

trailing the direction citizens were looking towards. That's when he noticed. They weren't looking at him. Sting was

the one who drew their attention. Their eyes told pinkette that they were scared of him. Why would they be ? Isn't

the guild supposed to protect the city it resides within ? Fire mage was eager to find out, but soon he shook his

head, as if trying to get the thought out his his head. '_This is not time for me to be worying about this,though.._'

Natsu mumbled, his gaze focusing on the ground once more, to avoid any more beatings from Sting's buddies, for

he got beaten up well enough as the time passed until the group of mages got where it was now.

After getting off the train, there were no words said. Fire mage had a few good chances to run, but Sting;as if he

knew what Natsu was planning; always kept as close to the mage as possible, The pinkette knew that wasn't the

only reason he wanted to be close to him, but he didn't pay any attention to it. It was better to play along for now,

since he couldn't run away. The only time when Natsu got away from the blonde, was when he ran into one of the

side streets, which in the end resulted into a hard punch to his stomach. From that point on, the fire mage didn't try

anything any more. He didn't know what kind of treatment he will get in Sabertooth, and he didn't want to look like

a weakling, who would fall after one punch. Now, the pinkette was feeling a bit worse with every single step he

took. The depression was getting a hold of him slowly. Natsu followed Sting through the streets, with the blonde's

buddies a few stepts behind him,. Fire mages hands were still tied tightly , wrists becoming bloody. It felt as if those

handcuffs were becoming tighter and tighter with every minute that passed. And the time was passing

unbelieveably slowly.

After walking through a countless number of streets, turning left and right and a few more punches to numerous

parts of the fire mage's body, the group was standing in front of the Sabertooth's guild. The front of the bulding

semmed the same as that of Fairy Tail's, except for the sign above the massive wood door. To Natsu, it resembled

the head of a tiger. A Tiger who was gonna eat him alive soon, if he doesn't do anything. The group walked into the

building. Mages were now proceeding through the emtpy hall, their steps echoing loudly, for the building seemed to

be completely soundless. Sting led Natsu through couple of corridors, until he stopped before a door. He stood

there for a second before turning to the fire mage. "Don't do anything you could regret later, Salamander." The

blonde said, his finger sliding down the mage's body."Our master is not the one who forgives.." With those words

and a smirk on his face, he turned to the door, pushing it inwards.

There was a long, creaking sound. At the moment the door opened, Natsu felt as if someone kicked the breath out

of him. The 'room', if he could call it like that, was huge. He's never seen anything like this so far. There was a

'corridor' opening up before the pinkette, covered by red carpet, lined by columns, surrounded by the Sabertooth's

guild mage's. Fire mage tried to ignore their presence, the looks they were giving him. As if they were expecting him

for a long time. Shaking his head, he looked forward. At the end of the corridor was something, which to Natsu

seemed like a 'throne' of some kind. Fire mage felt as if he went back in time. The guild master must really love to

have flashy stuff surrounding him. Natsu just snorted at the thought of working under him. He hated people who

thought of themselves as of something better, as of something which should be worshipped and served by

everyone. The two mage's standing behind the pinkette nudged the boy forward. Natsu continued on walking, his

gaze focused on the tall person sitting on the throne. Sabertooth's master. He walked by the people, feeling their

eyes on him. Why would they make such a big fuss over this ? As far as Natsu was concerned, he thought they

dragged him here, so they could repay him back his little 'visit' at the Daimahou enbu. But something seemed off.

Pinkette remembered the word's Sting said back then in Fairy Tail."Seems like you are gonna change

guilds...Salamander." Cold sweat went down Natsu's were gonna make him a member of Sabertooth ? Against his

own will ? "_No. That is not allowed by the rules_." Fire mage mumbled, as if to console himself. Soon, he was

standing in front of the person he despised.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the guild..._

Gray was sitting, working on one of the broken wooden poles. Raven needed to let the rage out somehow. His

pinkette was taken right before his eyes and now, god knows what's happening to him. The relationship between

the two mage's wasn't simple. They have known each other for years, and slowly, the Raven began to feel towards

the fire mage a bit differently. Gray was trying to convey his feelings to Natsu many times, but the boy simply didn't

seem to understand. He was a bit dense when it came to those things. Gray sighed . What happened, happened.

The question is what are they going to do now ? With the thought in his head he looked around the guild. The

whole guild was working on the repairs, not letting the depression get to them. After Erza talked to them, they all

understood what she meant to tell with her words .The red haired mage was right. Just sitting there won't help

them in any way. All the mages decided to work on what was destroyed to regain their powers, their will. Working

was the best way to let all the sorrow out. Lucy knew it too, so the stellar mage has decided to offer her hand in

the bar, and was now helping with all kinds of stuff, Happy was flying around, carying the tools to the people who

were in need of them.

Makarov was in the guild office, his head resting on his hands. That Jiemma !. How could he even dare to break into

his guild and try to harm his children and of that all, how did he dare to take one of them with him !. The veins on

his forehead were beginning to be more and more visible. The Sabertooth's master will pay for this. Makarov knew

that he had his sights set on Salamander since the Daimahou enbu. What he didn't know was the reason behind it.

Why would he want the fire mage ? Is it because of his power or maybe simply because he is a dragon slayer ?. No.

If he had his sights set solely on dragon slayers, he would definitely take Gajeel with him too. Just what is the

reason then ? No matter how hard the Fairy Tail master thought about it, nothing came into his mind. Suddenly,

there was a knock on the door, "Come in." Makarov said. A black haired mage entered the room. Master raised an

eyebrow. "Rogue?." He shoved him to sit down. The raven haired mage bowed, walked over to the table and sat

down on the chair in front of it. "I was sent by the Sabertooth's master..." Looking into Makarov's eyes, he

continued on talking. "..to talk about the matter regarding Natsu Dragneel entering the Sabertooth guild."

Makarov's eyes widened.

* * *

_At the Sabertooth's guild.._

"Kneel down." The mage standing behind Natsu mumbled. Fire mage kept standing. "Kneel down !." The guy yelled,

his patience seemed to be expired. When Natsu didn't move, he kicked his leg harshly, causing the pinkette to fall

down on his knees. Fire mage growled at the guy warningly, his gaze focusing back on the throne. The sight made

him shiver. Guild master was staring at Natsu, right into his eyes. "I see, you have finally come to join us, Natsu

Dragneel." He said, his gaze not moving a single inch. "I was afraid you have forgotten, so I, out of my goodwill,

have sent for you. I hope my mage's have helped you on your way here." The rage inside pinkette began to burn

again. What kind of nonsense was this guy saying ? Was he saying all this just to fool the other mage's from this

guild into believing that he was joining this guild willingly ? "I think it's time for the ceremony to begin. In this guild

we don't just paint a sign of a guild on the body, just like you did in that trashy guild of yours." Sabertooth's master

said, while looking at the boy's shoulder, where the pinkette had the Fairy Tail sign painted. Fire mage was now

barely holding back. Calling Fairy Tail trashy was unforgivable. Just when he thought of standing up and rushing at

the rotten person in front of him, the guild master's voice echoed through the room. "I have heard my mage's have

confronted your friends as well, is that right , Salamander ?." Natsu froze instantly. He knew. Looking into the guild

master's eyes, he slowly came to realize. It was his plan all along. He knew that Natsu's biggest power, yet his

biggest weakness are his friends. That is why he is acting so confident. And the worst was that- "_He is right_." fire

mage mumbled to himself. "_I can't afford to risk getting my friends hurt by him. He knew that I would obey the whole _

_time._" Mage's head sunk to his knees. Sabertooth's master grinned, seeming satisfied. "I see we are now ready to

begin the ceremony." The Sabertooth's master said, as if laughing at the boy kneeling defeated in front him, his face

covered by shadow.

The crowds of the watching mages cheered loudly.

* * *

Not being able to do anything... the worst feeling there is.. don't you think ? : l

There will be a new character appearing in the next chapter .. finally I got this far.

Is there any pairing you would like to see ? Just tell me,I will see what I can do :3

Thanks for reading, reviews welcomed !

_Scarlet smile w_


	5. The Feelings hidden from others

Jijitsu

Chapter five - _The Feelings_

* * *

Natsu was on his knees, head lovered. Locks of pink hair covering his face. A sad smile slowly found it's way onto the boy's lips. '_So many things has happened in just a few hours, and all that because of my reckless decisions_'. Fire mage thought to himself, recalling all the things that have happened.

Natsu thought that his decisions were the best one's he could chose, for the sake of everyone. Fire mage thought this is how it should be, that the enemy wouldn't expect it. He thought everything will somehow solve by itself, as it always did.. But now, seeing just how predictable he was, how easy his mind was to manipulate, and just how simple it was to defeat him with only words.. He felt disgusted with himself.

The crowds of mages around him were waiting, excited, for Sabertooth's master to continue with the ceremony. The master showed with his hand to his two servant's standing next to him. The mage's nodded, walking out of the room, soon coming back, carying something in their hands, which to the pinkette looked like some kind of a bracelet. As they were coming closer, the pinkette merged deep into his thoughts once again. '_Just what am I doing here._'

One part of Natsu was whispering that his decisions were right, protecting everyone, sacrificing himself for the sake of others. '_It was the right thing to do, Natsu. Your friends are surely going to find you soon. They will definitely come and save you.. And then, you will go back to Fairy Tail , together!_.' ..never losing the spirit, that was the Fire mage's way of doing things, never stopping or doubting his decisions.

But the other part of him was yelling with frustration and anger. '_Just why did you sarifice yourself as always ?! You are not the one who has to bear the pain of others!.. You are the strongest, the son of a mighty dragon ! If he could see just how weak and punny you have become, giving up without even raising your fist !_ ' Fire mage had the urge to grab his head, to shake those thoughts out of his head. '_Just look ! Look at yourself ! Kneeling before the man you despise, you let him crush your pride just like that for the **sake** of others ?_.' Pinkette looked up, meeting the gaze of Sabertooth's master. The voice in his head whispered. '_That's not you, Salamander, and you know that I am right._'

The servant's were now standing next to the Sabertooth master again, handing him over the bracelet. Natsu looked closer at the thing. It was made of leather, having blue crystals sewn into it. To pinkette it looked more like a collar than anything else. He snorted disgusted. He really looks like some kind of dog now. Letting his 'master' do whatever he pleases to do to him.

'Stand up, Salamander.' Fire mage slowly, clumsily raised up, too tired to protest any more. Crowds cheered louder than before. 'Silence !. 'Jiemma said loudly, his voice echoing through the room. The crowds slowly stopped talking , until there was complete silence. 'We have gathered here to welcome a new memeber to our guild.' Sabertooth's master went on, raising the bracelet above the pinkette's head. 'Natsu Dragneel, known as Salamander, are you willingly joining the Sabertooth guild, promising that you will always protect it's master and it's members, even at the cost of your life ?'

The pictures of Fairy Tail flashed before fire mage's eyes. '_Lucy,Happy,Erza.. Gray._' Raven's face remained in the pinkette's head, causing throbbing pain inside the pinkette's chest. He has to forget about them all,.. in order to protect his friends. Natsu chuckled at himself once more, before shutting his eyes tightly, forcing the tears which were slowly forming behind his eyes back. A few seconds later, he opened his eyes. Dark, dead eyes. The depression, the sorrow.. All those feelings were slowly leaving him, fire mage's mind left completely blank. '_It's better like this._' He whispered to himself, opening his mouth. 'I, Natsu Dragneel promise to protect the guild, even at the cost of my own life.' Fire mage bowed, letting Jiemma to place the collar around his neck.

'Now, welcome Salamander to our guild, Sabertooth mages !' Jiemma said, his voice cold as ice, despite the warm, big smile on his face. The pinkette looked around. Mages really seemed to think that he came here willingly. All of them laughing, waving with their hands in the air. Suddenly, fire mage felt like laughing. This was just so ironic.

As Natsu was standing there, the mages who were standing behind him the whole time grabbed his arms, dragging the mage out of the room. They exited the room, turned right and walked through a long corridor. The whole building was made of stone cube's, so it was quite cold inside, making the fire mage shiver. The corridor was simple, a few wooden doors were to be seen here and there, but no decorations. Nothing at all.

At the beginning there were a few windows, but now, the only things which were bringing light to this shady, silent place were torches. Silence really was everywhere in this guild. No laughing, crying or even talking. A shiver went down Natsu's spine. He wondered where were they taking him, and what he wanted to know even more, what were they planning to do with him now, that their little ' ceremony theater' with the fire mage was over.

After the group passed past a few more doors and torches, the mages stopped. Natsu looked up. He had his head lowered the whole time, not really interested in the repetitive design of the corridors. To him, it was just plain ugly. In Fairy Tail, they had no corridors. The guild had no need for them. All they needed was a hall where the guild could get drunk and celebrate, a toilet, bulletin board and a bar with Mira always on stand-by in it. Yes, that was all the Fairy Tail guild needed. And Natsu would give anything, absolutely anything to get back there.

There was a sound of doors opening. Fire mage was dragged inside the shadowy, dusty room. In the room was nothing, except for the bucket filled with water and a long stick made of iron which was laying with it's end in the fireplace, the iron beginning to get orange as it was heating up. Natsu got instantly a bad feeling about the whole thing. A thought flashed through his head. '_No.. There's no way that they would do such thing._' Fire mage mumbled, his eyes gazing at the iron stick.

A tall man walked into the room. 'Hold him.' He ordered to the mages, who obeyed. They grabbed fire mage's arms firmly, twisting one of the boy's arms behind his back harshly, so he couldn't move at all. The man grinned, grabbing the now orange, burning stick and took a step forward Natsu. The pinkette began to struggle straight away. He saw what was coming. One look at what as at the end of the stick told him more than he wanted to know.

At the end of the heated stick was a burning sign of nothing other than Sabertooth guild.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the guild .._

Makarov silently stared at Rogue, his eyes wide. His brain was still absorbing what the Sabertooth's raven boy has just said. 'Natsu entering Sabertooth .. ? ' The fairy tail master mumbled, taking a pencil from the wooden table in front of him. Rogue watched his actions with his cold gaze, not moving an inch. 'Yes. Natsu Dragneel has already finished all the necessities connected to entering Sabertooth, including the ceremony.'

Master raised an eyebrow, implying Rogue to continue on talking. Rogue nodded. 'All you need to do is to sign this paper..' raven took out a document from his shirt, placing it on the table together with a black pencil, pointing at the bottom of the paper, where Makarov was supposed to sign the contract. 'If you do so, there should be no more problems whatsoever, Sir.'

Makarov sat there, his eyes gazing at Rogue, then moving onto the paper. 'Rogue..' he said, breaking the pencil in his hand into two parts. 'Do you really think that I would agree to this..' the veins on his forehead were becoming more visible again. 'After you kidnapped Natsu ?! Do you think that I would believe that Natsu have agreed to this ? Are you making fun of me ?! No..' The Fairy Tail master stood up, huffing. 'Are you making fun of Fairy Tail ?!.'

Rogue stiffened when he felt the enormous magic power of the person standing in front of him, but kept his cool. 'I hope it does not seem that way to you, master Makarov. We, Sabertooth, would never take Fairy Tail lightly. I came here merely to state Salamander entering Sabertooth as a fact, to be honest, your signature won't change a single thing about it.' Raven said, letting his magic power to flow freely from him.

'However..' Rogue went on, taking his time with finishing the sentence. 'If you want to threaten my guild, I shall take appropriate action, Sir.' Makarov was now at the brink of exploding with anger. 'You, youngster, dare to challenge me ?.' Master huffed out. 'I do not, Sir. But if you are willing to solve this matter by fighting me, I have to warn you that it could change the relations between our guilds.. For the worse of course. '

Makarov clenched his fists, not letting the anger take over him. Rogue let a grin form on his lips. 'If you have understood, I shall take my leave.' Rogue said calmly, getting up from the chair and walking over to the door. Before walking out he turned his head, looking back at Makarov. 'As of the paper..' Raven mumbled. 'You can have it, it doesn't really mean anything any more.' With those words he left the room, leaving furious Makarov standing behind the table. 'Natsu ..'

* * *

_Back at Sabertooth.._

The man holding the burning iron stick took another step toward Natsu. The pinkette struggled, kicking around him, doing whatever he could to break free from the firm grasps of the man holding his arms. His futile struggle stopped when the burning sign of Sabertooth was pressed against his chest. Natsu roared out loudly, feeling the skin being burned off. The pain was unbearable.

But it was not the burning iron that was hurting him the most. It was the fact that with this, he wasn't a part of Fairy Tail any more. All the emotions which were now swirling in his head were let out by one single tear which escaped his eye. It slowly made it's way down the pinkette's face. It consisted of all the feelings Natsu had in his heart. The hidden one's, which he couldn't say.. The one's he had to hide from others all the time. The hatred, the sorrow, the love towards certain boy at his guild. It all flowed out now, leaving Natsu kneeling once again, his chest burning terribly.

Natsu stopped his movements, letting his body to hang emotionlessly from the mage's hands. It felt as if they have had burned his heart out of his body, leaving only empty hole inside of his chest. 'You dead ?.' The man said with non-caring voice, walking over to grab the bucket with water.

'Of course you are not. The master still have you to do things for him. He won't let you out of off this so easily.' The man said venomously, splashing the fire mage's motionless body with water, leaving the boy soaked to the bone. 'Death isn't a way for you out, brat.' Natsu closed his eyes, not listening to the man, hiding from all the pain in his inner world. He knew that nothing was going to help him, that his friends propably believed the lies of the Sabertooth master as well as the Sabertooth mages did. He has never, ever felt so alone and helpless. His head hung down once again, leaving the tear to fall down from his face, not making a sound as it fell down, onto the dirty, cold floor.

'Take him to his room.' The man hollered, throwing the stick into the fire.

* * *

I don't know what to say .. I really don't.

I wrote the last part while listening to the soundtrack from Fairy Tail - Past story.. so if you try listening to it while reading, maybe you will understand what I am feeling right now ._.

(This is my first chapter with more than 2,000 words.. _HOORAY !_)

.. Sorry for no yaoi in this, I just .. Well, it will be in the next chapter, so no worries, ne ? :3

Hope you liked, hope you enjoyed as I did writing it :)

Look forward to the next chapter, reviews welcomed !

_Scarlet smile w_


	6. The fated meeting

_Jijitsu_

Chapter six - _The girl on the terrace_

* * *

Natsu was thrown onto the steely bed hasrshly. The pinkette let out a silent hiss of pain, as he fell onto his now burned chest.

On the way to the room, the mages stopped in one of the rooms, to bandage the burned place on his chest and to finally undo the handuffcs from the fire mage's hands. The mage's wrists were red with blood, the skin torn on a few places. Natsu didn't care about that though.

The boy was stretched out motionlessly on the enormous wooden bed, covering his head with white blanket , as if trying to hide from the world and all those events that has had happened so far.

From the moment the fire mage got thrown onto the bed, he hasn't moved a single inch of his body. The boy just buried his face under the sheet, mumbling to himself. '_Awhh..just what am I supposed to do now, that I know I am not getting outta there_.'

As the pinkette had a long time for himself, because Jiemma seemed to have at least enough common sense to think out that Natsu propably needed to rest after being dragged here through half of the country, the mage sorted his thoughts at least a bit, even though this situation wasn't something to be solved simply by just thinking alone.

Natsu has decided to keep on his cheery, joyful attitude, for now at least. The fire mage didn't want to let the Sabertooth's master have the pleasurable sight of the 'broken Salamander' wandering around his guild, unable to leave like some cornered rat.

No. He was going to make Jiemma go insane from his happiness. The boy chuckled to himself. 'Just how much of an evil mastermind am I..' His head hung down once more. '_Just who am I kidding..As if that would work.._'

Because of drowning in hopelesness for a few more minutes, the pinkette was now feeling even worse than before and has finally decided to go outside and get some fresh air. He really needed to get out of this shady building otherwise the fire mage would soon go insane.

After slowly, unsteadily getting up from the bed and falling on the floor a few times because of his weakened body, the pinkette finally got out of the room.

The mage was at first quite surprised that they haven't locked the door, but after thinking about it a bit more, just where was he supposed to run off to anyway? Nowhere, of course.

There were propably guards at every single possible exit and the windows were too high to be jumped out off, or at least the ones Natsu has seen so far.

Pinkette slowly, unsteadily walked along one of the silent dark corridors. All he heard were his own footsteps and breathing. It kind of began to creep him out after a minute of walking. Natsu didn't even know where was he going, he just continued on walking, hoping that he would encounter some kind of _magic door_ leading outside.

He was never good at planning hands beforehand.

Suddenly, there was a sound of someone going in the fire mage's direction, but Natsu couldn't tell if it was from behind or it it was coming from the front. All that came into his mind was to run and hide quickly behind a corner.

Why was he even hiding if he was an official member of the guild ? He didn't know. All pinkette knew was that he had to keep silent and wait for the person to pass.

The fire mage stood there, motionless, his breathing slow. He didn't want to encounter any of the Sabertooth mages. For him, they were just and only enemies. The sound of footsteps soon vanished.

Natsu let out a sigh of relief. '_Glad that's over._' He thought, walking out of his hideout.

**"**My, my.. Who are you hiding from, Salamander?**"**. A sweet voice came from behind him.

Natsu froze. '_Sting_.' Pinkette clenched his fist before turning to the blond nervously.

**"**What.. Are you doing here.._Sting_ ?**"**

**"**I thought of going and checking if you were alright, but.. **"** Sting extended his arm to touch the pinkette's cheek softly. Natsu jerked away before the blonde could even touch his skin.

**"**As you can see I am more than alright, so leave me alone.**"** Fire mage retorded, turning on his heel to leave and get as far from the blonde as possible.

**"**I don't think you can tell me what to do.**"** Sting almost yelled, grabbing the pinkette's arm roughly.

**"**Let me go you.. !**"**

**"**You.._what_ ?**"** Sting asked sweetly, expecting an answer.

**"**Sick basterd.**"** Natsu hissed, spitting at the blonde.

Rage took over Sting, as he pulled the fire mage's arm, making him to hit the wall harshly and twisting the boy's arm behind his back, pinkette's face leaning against the wall .

**"**S-Sting ! Let the fuck go off me!** "** Natsu yelled venomously, struggling against the man behind him, to no effect.

**"**_Shut up._**"** Sting said calmly, while sliding with his hand under the fire mage's shirt slowly, centimeter by centimeter.

**"**Such an _amazing_ body..**"** he purred, taking in the mage's sweet scent.

**"**GET OFF ME YOU SICK SHIT!**"** Pinkette yelled, as he jerked with his head backwards, hoping to make Sting to take a step back.

**SMACK**

**"**Nghh..**"** Natsu let out muffled shriek as his head was hit harshly against the wall, making him feel dizzy, his eyes unable to focus on anything. Pinkette tried to move backwards, only to notice that the blonde was pushing his muscular body against his own.

**"**You're so adorable like this, it makes me want you even more..**"** Sting's hot breath was sending shiver's down Natsu's spine. The boy began to struggle under his assaulter once more, trying to elbow him in the stomach, just to earn a hit on the behind of his neck. Natsu stopped struggling instantly, holding onto his consciousness with all he's got.

**"**Don't struggle, it's futile..**"** the voice rang inside of the fire mage's head, forcing him to stay awake. The boy was pushed against the wall, head tilted backwards, liying on the blonde's shoulder .

Pinkette was letting out irregular, shallow breaths. He felt his whole body going limp, letting his muscles to rest, slowly giving up. '_Is this how it's gonna be like from now on ? Am I going to be toyed with like this ? Hah...Pathetic._'

**"**No,no Natsu._ Don't_ drift off.**"** Natsu heard as if from a distance, letting his consciousness to fly away.

**"**Don't sleep, you _hear_ me ?!**"** Sting yelled, punching pinkette in the jaw rougly.** "**I haven't even started yet. I will make sure you will enjoy this, _sweetie_.**"** The blonde let out a silent, almost insane sounding laugh.

Sting's hand began to make it's way down the fire mage's body. Natsu tried to jerk away, but to no awail. Pinkette felt Sting slipping with his fingers slowly under his pants, then moving further down, until he felt his touch between his thighs.

**"**_P-Please_...Sting.**"** Natsu begged silently, hoping to reach the blonde's ears.** "**Don't do t-this.**"**

For a few seconds, there was silence.

**"**I like this even more..**"** Sting purred, licking the fire mage's neck with the tip of his tongue. **"**_Beg_..**"** He whispered. **"**Beg more, _Natsu_.**"**

**"**S-Stin-**"** His voice was cut off as he saw a shadow at the end of the corridor, slowly creeping towards him.  
Cold sweat running down his back. Help ? No... Another assaulter ?

'_Please no more.._' Natsu whispered to himself.

**"**Sting.**"** A loud voice echoed through the corridor, making the blonde to stop his movements.

**"**Ehh ? Can't you see that I am right in the middle of something, douche?**"** Blonde hissed, poison dripping off his words.

**"**I don't care about that. Master wants to talk to you._ Now_.**"** The man said, his face covered with shadow. Looking over at Natsu for a second, before turning on his heel and walking away. Blonde just snorted at that.

Sting bit the fire mage's earlobe, withdrawing his hand from the boy's pants.

**"**You should consider yourself lucky for getting off like this. But next time...**"** he whispered into the pinkette's ear.

**"**I will be _back_. And I will_ finish what I have started_.**"**

Saying no more than that, the mage left grinning, leaving exhausted Natsu standing there, leaning against the wall.

* * *

Natsu was stumbling through the corridor. '_How dare he.._' That was the only thing the boy has on his mind. He needed to get outside. He needed to see the sky. He needed fresh air now, as he never did.

He felt the pitch black darkness taking over him. The fire mage felt like suffocating, it felt as if the walls were getting closer to him eith every step he took , making the boy to feel nauseous.

'_I need to get out of this maze, fast._'

There was a cold breeze, which ruffled the boy's hair. Natsu looked up. There was an exit. He hurried towards it, then stopped before stepping outside. What he saw before him was a gray, shady terrace filled with all kinds of flowers, which were all fluttering in the wind lightly. and above him a dark, endless sky filled with stars. The mage let the wind carress his skin, closing his eyes. '_This feels just..._'

He couldn't find the words to describe his feelings. It felt almost magical. This whole place..had a _special, almost magical_ feel to it.

The boy opened his eyes, gazing above him.

As he was gazing up above, getting lost in the beautiful _endless_ night sky, a soft voice echoed through the night.

"_Short steps, deep breath _

_Everything is alright _

_Chin up, I can't _

_Step into the spotlight _

_She said, "I'm sad," _

_Somehow without any words _

_I just stood there _

_Searching for an answer_"

Natsu opened his eyes, and noticed a girl sitting on the railing of the terrace. She held her head up,_ gazing_ up at the sky. He took a step forward.

"_Why do my words _

_Always lose their meaning? _

_What I feel, what I say _

_There's such a rift between them _

_He said, "I can't _

_Really seem to read you." _

_I just stood there _

_Never know what I should do_"

It took a few steps, and the fire mage was standing behind the girl. She had white hair, which seemed to sparkle as the moon was glowing onto her whole being. She was simply... _beautiful_.

"_When this world is no more _

_The moon is all we'll see _

_I'll ask you to fly away with me _

_Until the stars all fall down _

_They empty from the sky _

_But I don't mind _

_If you're with me, then everything's_- ah !"

**"**Who are you ?!**"** The girl asked, almost falling off the terrace, her voice trembling. She was scared of him.

**"**It-it's alright !**"** Natsu said quickly, trying to reassure the girl. **"**I am not going to hurt you, I am your friend.**"**

The girl seemed to calm down a bit. Now, she was sitting silently, gazing at him with her deep, blue eyes.

**"**I am Natsu..Natsu Dragneel. And you ?.**"** The pinkette chuckled, enouraging the girl to answer.

There was a flash of distrust in the girls eyes, as if she wasn't sure whether she should respond or not, but in the end she smiled softly, tilting her head to the side a bit.

**"**Ayaka. Ayaka_ Hoshi_. **"**

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Sabertooth's master office.._

There was a knock on the door.

**"**Come in**"**. Jiemma said loudly, sitting on his comfortable armchair, staring into the fireplace.

Doors opened, and a man with a skinny body came in. He had black, long, raven hair and was wearing a butler's black coat. After walking in, he closed the door silently behind him and swiftly walked over to the Sabertooth master.

**"**Well?**"** Jiemma asked.

**"**Master.**"** The mage began, bowing to the man sitting in front of him. **"**Natsu Dragneel have met Ayaka Hoshi.**"**

A large grin appeared on the master's lips.** "**Good, leave now.**" **Jiemma waved him off.

The servant bowed once more before leaving the room.

Jiemma grinned, his eyes gazing into the fire fixedly.

'_So it is beginning._' He mumbled maliciously

* * *

**Their first meeting T^T **

Sorry for some of the harsh words used, I would be angry too if there was some guy trying to..eww.  
Jiemma sitting in front of the fireplace on his chair like an _evil_ old man ... ha ha ha  
The song I used is named '_Everything's alright_' by Laura Shigihira

This song inspired me to write this and I finally got to the part where I can actually use it, yay !  
..well, hope you enjoyed the chapter as I did writting it.

**reviews welcomed, I love all of you who are reading this ! it really means a lots to me T.T**

_**Scarlet smile w**_


	7. Revelations and jealousy

Jijitsu chapter 7

_ Revelations and jealousy_

* * *

The pair was silently sitting on the terrace, cool breeze ruffling their hair, eyes glued to the endless night sky. The silence which which was between them for the last few minutes wasn't the akward one. It was the kind of silence where nothing else had to be said.

Natsu, even though he just met the girl, felt like he have known her for a long time. As if she was the closest person to him. It felt strange, yet nice. The white haired girl was the only person who wasn't against him in this place. Or at least for now.

She was sitting close, next to him, her head laid on her knees, gazing at the sky. The sky was reflecting in her eyes, making it seem even more beautiful than it in reality was. Her whole being seemed as it belonged here, making the night seem so nice and kind. The wind, even though it was cold, was carressing the pinkette's cheek as if wanting to console him after all that had happened.

The fire mage wanted to talk to Ayaka so badly. He wanted to ask her how she got here, from where did she come, or why she was sitting here all alone, but from the moment the boy came, whitie had such a dreamy expression on her face. Natsu didn't want to ruin it.

„You know, Natsu." Ayaka suddenly said.

The boy turned to her, waiting for the girl to continue.

„They say all the stars in the sky are lighthouses. Guding the sailors to safety."

Then she stopped talking, as if saying that exhausted her. The pinkette looked up once again. ‚_Lighthouses, eh?_' His eyes trailed from star to star. A smile slowly appeared on his lips. ‚_That sure is a nice thing to think_.' Fire mage opened his mouth to say something, but Ayaka continued.

„But.." whitie went on again.

„..even though there are so many of them, they are really far away from each other." Girl's voice dropped.

„They must be lonely, don't you think ?" Ayaka mumbled, sorrow evident in her voice.

Natsu shrugged. It was the first time he met someone who thought like this. Was she thinking of lighthouses of something, which was breathing, living ? That sure sounded a bit crazy .. but, what the girl said, even though it may sound strange, or to some people even stupid, got to him.

If the stars really were lighthouses, then they would be really familiar to humans in a way.

People gather in crowds, like the stars. Are always together, care about each other.. but..they don't always mean it. Every person is different on the outside and inside. We all think how well we know our best friend, we think how we know all their secrets, their real selves. But don't we all act differently when we are with people from the times of when we are by ourselves ?

We are so close to each other, yet so distant. Like the stars, or, how Ayaka said, Lighthouses.

Natsu extended his hand to carress the girl's hair. She seemed so fragile now, as if the slighest touch could break her to thousand pieces.

„You know what ?" Fire mage went on, his cheerfull voice making the girl to look at him.

She was now gazing at him, with her big, blue eyes. ‚_So adorable!_' Natsu's mind shouted making the boy to avoid her gaze and look away, cheeks burning red.

„I-if you don't mind. We could.. eh.." the girl's gaze was making the pinkette nervous.

„..watch the stars.. no.. lighthouses together tomorrow as well. So they won't be lonely. We could be here for them, so they won't feel so alone any more." The boy finished, turning his head away from the girl, almost looking like an owl, as he couldn't hide the blush which spread across his face.

‚_Stupid,stupid ! As if she'd say yes to such a stupid thing !_' Pinkette thought.

„Yes !" The girl almost shouted out, excitement in her voice making the boy to almost jump in surprise.

Ayaka really seemed to be happy. She wasn't pretending or anything. And now, as she was smiling openly at him, with that wide smile of hers, the boy couldn't help but grin at her cheerfully.

„Really ?" Boy asked.

„Yes,of yourse.." The girl smiled sweetly, as she leaned over to the pinky and hugged him lightly.

„Thank you, Natsu." She mumbled against the boy's chest. „They all thought I was crazy."

Fire mage smiled as he placed his arm on the girl's back and held her even closer to him. She must have been alone for so long in this place. This heartless guild. All the things, the burning sign of Sabertooth came back to him, but the pinkette just shook his head, not wanting to let the girl see his sadness. She needed someone to cheer her up, not someone to make her even more depressed.

„It's alright, I am here now. I will always be." Natsu answered, ruffling the girls hair.

„Always ? " The girl whispered.

„Always." Natsu assured the girl, as much as he assured himself.

‚_Always. No matter what.._'

Then the night was silent again, with the wind blowing, carying the green leaves from the trees next to the terace up to the sky lit with moonlight.

* * *

The scene was seen by a certain blonde dragonslayer.

Sting clenched his fists, making his knuckles go white. The boy watched the pinkette and Ayaka hugging each other, gazing at the sky. The blonde didn't mind the fire mage getting closer with other mage's, but seeing the girl making _his_ Natsu smile made Sting burn with cold jealousy . He wasn't going to let this continue. The pinkette was finally here, in his guild. The pinkette couldn't be with anyone else. The pinkette was_ his_ for taking.

Sting's mind was clouded with burning rage as he went out into the cold corridor, heading for the terace. After a few minutes, the boy was standing on the terace, behind the pair. They seemed so happy, sitting there in each others embrace.

'Pisses me off.' Sting growled inwardly.

The blonde stormed at Natsu grabbing the pinkette's arm. The poor boy almost falling off the railing, the girl taking with him. (lol)

"What are you doing here this late ?!" Sting hissed furiously.

"S-Sting ? What are you doing here ?!" The fire mage stuttered, regaining his omposure right after.

"I don't remember anyone telling me when to go to bed, like to some 6 years old child." Natsu added, poison dripping off his words.

"Well then, I am teeling you now. Come with me, or I will drag you if I have to." The blonde said, forcing the pinkette to stand up and separate from the white haired girl.

"What the hell are you doing ! You have no right to tell me what to do you -" The boy stopped, as he was roughly slapped on the cheek.

"I thought you remembered from that time on train, that I will not tolerate such a rude behaviour against me, you brat. You should remember that even though you are now a guild member, you are just our pet, our weapo-" Sting stopped, bitting his tongue as if he regretted letting that word slip out of his mouth.

Natsu stared at him wide eyed. '_Weapon ?_'

"Anyway. Come with me, _now_." Dragonslayer growled the last word, his voice low.

The dragonslayer flashed one last glance at the girl next to Natsu before walking out. The fire mage stood there, trembling with rage. He got slapped,_ again_. And the things Sting said. The thing about him being a toy, he was ready for that. He has already accepted it. It's not like they were going to care about him. But him being a weapon? Is that why they took him here ? This wasn't even funny any more. The pain in his cheek brought him back from his dark thoughts into reality. Pinkette touched his cheek, slowly trailing down the bruise Sting left. '_I get slapped every damn time I see him_.' Pinkette really almost laughed at this, but his cheek burned a lot. His head almost flew off when he got slapped. Still, a silent chuckle excaped his lips.

As the fire mage was lost in his thoughts again, a gentle hand touched his face.

"Are you alright ?" Ayaka mumbled, carressing the boy's cheek lightly with the palm of her little hand.

"Yeah. It's not like this was the first time I got slapped by that ass anyway. " Natsu forced a smile, but the girl looked through it.

"I know that you are sad. I don't know the reason but I can see the pain in your eyes." Whitie said, her voice calm. She wasn't doubting what she was saying.

"I also know that you didn't come to this guild on your own will... and that you don't know what you should do any more.."

The fire mage stared at the girl. How does she know ?

"But.. you can be sure that I am here for you, as you, yourself are here for me. You don't always have to be the one carying all the burdens, Natsu."

"How do you kno-" Natsu wanted to ask, but the girl shook her head.

"That's not important now. I have to-"

The pair was disturbed by the shout from the corridor.

"Natsu !" Sting shouted.

'_Shouting like a married woman_.' The fire mage thought.

"I-I have to go.." Pinkette mumbled, flashing one last smile at Ayaka and turning to leave, but a hand stopped him.

"I will be here. Right here, waiting tomorrow. Be sure to come." Ayaka said, before running out into the corridor.

"Yeah. I will." The boy mumbled and soon followed inside.

* * *

Natsu walked into the corridor, only to see Sting leaning against the stone wall with his back. The fire mage wanted to just simply walk past the boy, but the blonde grabbed the pinkette's arm and pushed the boy against the wall.

"What's wrong with you ?! I am going back as you wanted !" Pinkette yelled, irritation obvious in his voice, struggling against the blonde's grasp.

"Don't get so full of yourself, Pinky. From now on you will be with me at all times, got it ?." Sting ignored the struggling, his grasp growing even stronger.

"And.." He went on as he let the boy go.

"Don't get too close to that girl. Soon.. you won't be so fond of her any more. I can assure you of that."

Natsu bit his tongue, looking away. '_As if..you basterd_.'

"Follow me." Dragonslayer ordered.

"I know the way to my room. I don't need you behind my back all the time." Fire mage retorted.

"Just_ follow_." Blonde growled.

And so Natsu followed through the corridor filled with nothing but a few torches until they arrived infront of his bedroom. Sting went into the dark room, showing for the pinkette to come in, then closing the door behind him. Fire mage instantly got a bad feeling about this. At first he though that Sting just wanted to make sure that he went to his room, but now he wasn't so sure any more. Knowing what was coming he turned to the blonde.

Sting was infront of him in an instant. The boy stepped forward making the pinkette to step back until his back was leaning against the wall. The blonde's hands were soon trailing down the fire mage's body slowly, up and down. Natsu knew that if he fought back, he would just get hurt, so the boy let the dragonslayer to have his way with him. For now.

The room was dark, except for a small area around the small table, on which was placed a white candle. The dim light the candle was sending off around the room, was shining on the bed which was next to the wooden table. There was no other furniture. The moon couldn't reach the room, for there was no window. The whole room felt as if no one lived there. The place was soundless too, all that could be heard now, were the sounds of two bodies rubbing against one another.

The pink haired boy thought that the blonde would be satisfied after he did some embarrassing things to him, to show the fire mage that he was better than him, but Sting seemed like he wanted more. That made Natsu nervous.

Nervousness soon turned into fear, when the blonde took the fire mage's shirt off, exposing his toned chest.

"So..where did we stop the last time ?" Sting whispered sweetly as he leaned closer to Natsu, his mouth next to the fire mage's ear.

Natsu felt a chill run down his spine.

* * *

Woah, 7th chapter already. Just how did this happen. Nyahaha..

Sorry for the spell-errors or miss-placed words.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed ! As always, reviews welcomed and thanks to all the readers. Just the fact that you are reading this means lots and lots to me.

Stay tuned in for the next chapter, some yummy stuff is coming.~ *evil laugh*

_Scarlet smile w_


	8. The beginning of the end

Jijitsu Chapter 8

_The beginning of the end_

Natsu was leaning against the wall with his now bare back, the cold stones sending chills through his body. It was happening again. He was again being toyed with. Even though normally he would not dare to oppose Sting, so he won't endanger his beloved guild, but now the boy's mind was slowly being clouded by rage. Fire mage couldn't stand this any more. He just couldn't. Every single time his chest was touched by Sting, his mind loudly protested.

Blonde was trailing Pinky's torso with his long fingers, enjoying the warmth radiating from the fire mage's body. Sting wasn't planning to hold back any more, for he had no reason to. No one was going to disturb them, everyone was in their rooms or outside. Why would anyone come here, when it was forbidden by the guild master to harm or even touch their Pinkette. None,that's right. Most of people were scared to even look at the pink haired boy now. That was good. Sting honestly wasn't the person to share what was his.

Sting moved closer to the boy, making his way up Natsu's neck with his tongue, earning a moan from the Pinkette. '_So you like it after all._' Blonde thought excitedly. After being encouraged by the boy's response, or more like the response of his body, he grabbed pinkette's hair harshly from behind with his hand, forcing Natsu to open his mouth, even if only a single bit. Taking this opportunity he slipped inside with his tongue and sealed their lips together in a breath-taking, long kiss.

Natsu felt the blonde's tongue in his mouth, swirling, making him unable to breathe. At first he was disgusted, but after a few seconds the sensation got to him and he responded, bitting Sting's tongue lightly. Sting tasted so sweet, he couldn't hold himself. Blonde pushed himself against the pinkette, showing him his growing exctitement and deepened their kiss.

The pair stayed like this for a few minutes, in a hug-like stance, until the pinkette finally realized what he was doing. It was like a kick in the face. '_What am I doing!?_' a part of him shouted inwardly. '_I should despise him for what he has done!_' As this flashed through his head, the boy's hands were slowly raising to push the blonde away, but suddenly a dark voice echoed in pinkette's mind. '_What are you doing. You can't push him away, right ?_' The voice said slowly, almost whispering.

'_Oh c'mon, you know you feel something different towards him than your so called "hate"._' It went on. Natsu had the urge to grab his head, to rip his hair off, as it was talking louder and louder. '_Stop pretending and kiss him more! Deeper! Longer! So all he has on mind is only and only you! That's what you want from that time you first met him, right?_'

Natsu smiled into the kiss and his eyes began to darken. '_Yes.. that's right_.' Voice tempted him. '_That's what you should do. Take what is yours. With force. With your flames._' Natsu's hands began to burn with bright red flames, as he bit the other's lip harshly, making it to bleed. Fire mage grabbed the blonde's hair, making his head to fall back and moved onto Sting's bare neck.

Sting was stunned by the sudden action of the pinkette. At first he thought he should stop him, for the flames began to burn, but as the boy bit his neck, he lost it. His body responded, his dragonslayer magic made his body to ignite like a torch and he began to rip the other's trousers off.

'_This is not you! Don't listen to him!_' Echoed in Natsu's blacked mind, making him to open his eyes. What was he doing again ? After opening his eyes he saw Sting's neck. _He_ was bitting onto Sting's neck. Blood was flowing from the wound he made and the sensation was sending shivers down his spine. Was he enjoying it ?'_Yes._' The boy shouted inwardly, breaking the kiss and pushing the Blonde away with all his strength.

Sting's eyes widened. Just what happened ? Wasn't Natsu enjoying this ? Blonde wanted to ask what's wrong but he regained his composure right after. He's not someone Sting should be caring about. He's merely a weapon. Yes, a weapon. With that in mind Sting's face turned into the heartless one again, and he stepped before the pinkette.

Natsu's mind was slowly going back to normal. But the boy's heart was beginning to beat faster and faster. Now, he was just and simply pissed. He was feeling furious for no reason. He was feeling as if he was going to suffocate even though everything seemed to be normal again. Pinkette didn't care about anything any more. He just wanted to get out of this damned room. Now.

This whole thing was just annoying. It felt as if his head was about to explode. Everything vanished as he saw Sting walking towards him. 'Now' Something inside him whispered. That was all he needed. His rage reached the breaking point.

Pinky stormed forward, grabbing the blonde's head and smashing him against the wall. For Sting was this movement so unexpected that he didn't fight back at all and let himself being slammed into the wall. The impact was so strong that the blonde was instantly kicked mage stood above the lifeless body, breathing heavily. He.. he did it. Why ? He didn't know. He did it.

That was just too simple. Way too simple. Way, way too simple. Something was most definitely wrong. There was no time to think about it now though. Natsu looked at Sting once more and ran out of the room, before closing the door . Now he stood outside the room, in the cold corridor. He needed to calm down. It was easy. Easy. It must've been because Sting actually thought Natsu was enjoying it, so he let his guard down. But he sure wasn't. Or again, was he ?. The boy shook his head.

'_What now?_' Natsu slowly began to panic. He didn't know the place so well to just simply walk out. And more, all the guards propably knew about him being here and he doubted that they would simply let him out, wishing him luck. He began to breath heavily again. He didn't understand what was happening. Should he fight his way out ? or.. '_Kill them._' Pinkette grabbed his head furiously. "Just what is happening!" He felt as if he was slowly losing his mind.

„ Natsu." A voice echoed through the let go of his head, looking around, trying to find just from where the voice was coming. For some reason it sound really familiar.

„The time has come."

„What ? Who are you ? Time for what ?" Pinkette shouted.

„ That, I can not tell you. But I can lead you to the one, who can bring a light into your confusion."

Hearing the voice calmed Natsu down a little bit. Knowing that asking isn't taking him anywhere. He took a deep breath. It wasn't like things could get any worse than they already were.

„But I can't see you. How am I supposed to know the way ?" He asked calmly.

Suddenly a light appeared at the end of the corridor. Natsu covered his eyes with the palm of his hand, for the light was too bright. When the light faded, the boy lowered his hand and looked in the direction of where the light appeared before.

There she stood. A creature so beautiful, her long, red , radiant hair floating lightly in the air, as if carried by the gentle wind. Her dress, in the color of rain, so long it was touching the floor. Her skin, so flawless, it didn't seem to be real and her face, where her wide blue eyes and full blood red lips were, was breathtaking and flawless as the rest of her body. Between her eyes was something white, what seemed to be a diamond, making her seem like a goddess, like some ancient creature. Natsu was so consumed by the beauty of the creature before him, that his jaw almost dropped to the floor.

„S..So beautiful." He mumbled stupidly, his tongue suddenly not able to work properly at the sight.

„Ah, Thank you." The lady giggled slightly.

Pinkette blushed furiously. Her voice was so soothing, yet so alluring. It tempted him to go closer.

„Just..Who are you ? How did you appear here and what-" Pinky began to blurt out questions, but he was stopped as a gentle hand sealed his lips, for the lady suddenly appeared before him.

„Now is not the time, nor the place for me to explain. I need to take you to someone who knows all that you want and need to know, for my time here is limited."

„Then.. your name ? Tell me your name, please." Natsu pleaded. For some reason he wanted, he needed to know.

„Kurayami no naka o rīdo. But they call me _Kura_." Kura answered even though her lips haven't moved. „Now come, there is no time to waste."

With that, she turned and hurried forward, the blue dress floating, making her seem like some kind of ghost. Natsu stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds, trying to understand what just happened, before shaking his head and running after Kura. He knew that he wouldn't understand no matter how hard he tried anyway.

Kura got him who was she? Where did she come from? All those questions were running through the pinkette's head as he was following Kura through the long corridors, multiple turns and doors, until they arrived on the, for Natsu well known, terrace. The boy stopped, as he saw the white haired girl sitting on the railing on the same place Natsu last saw her.

„This girl is the one. She is the Kenryoku no shoyū-sha." Kura motioned towards the girl.

„Ayaka is Kenryo-what?" Natsu asked, confused.

„Just listen." Kura said impatiently, her eyes flashing lighting. The boy instantly shut up. '_She looked gentle, but I'm sure she's the same as Erza._' The boy mumbled to himself.

„Natsu. I think it's time for you to know your true self, your purpose..."The white haired girl turned to him, sad smile on her lips. „..and the truth about myself. Our meeting wasn't just a mere coincidence. It was fated to happen, as a lot of other things that have happened to you so far." Sayaka watched Natsu, and seeing that his face was slowly changing into a confused one, she decided to make him understand in a, for him simple, way.

„ Let me take you back in time, Natsu." With that the world around them began to swirl.

„Back in- Wait!" With that. The world went black.

* * *

I just wasn't satisfied with the chapter, so I have rewritten it.. It may not be better but .. well.. Oo  
Phew, I really don't know what to say, Kura wasn't in my plans at first, but there she is. (She really does resemble Erza, right?xD) I am sorry for new characters appearing, but I just couldn't find any FT character fitting my needs, so yeah.. ._.  
As always hope you enjoyed, leave a review or favorite, that would make me happy. Nyaha  
Look forward to the next chapter!

_Scarlet smile w_


End file.
